


Teenagers

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, PLOT TWIST: THEY’RE BOTH MORONS, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby is having a trying summer with the boys.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Teenagers

Bobby sighed in frustration. He really didn't mind having the boys stay with him. The heatwave they were having was making them a bit squirrelly and he had run out of things for them to do, but boys were like that, especially at their age. 

Unfortunately, at their ages, they were also a little too good at making their own entertainment. 

He didn't want to know how or why Sam was duct taped to a dining room chair or Dean had managed to pepper spray himself or there happened to be a raccoon trapped under laundry basket in the living room. 

But after he sorted all that out, someone would be explaining the toy plane impaling his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 74. PLOT TWIST: THEY’RE BOTH MORONS


End file.
